Secret of Black Vow
by Toge Hattori
Summary: "…Shinichi …. Kau benar – benar mencintaiku kan?" aku menatapnya begitu dalam, dalam sekali sampai ia menghentikan aktivitasnya …. "…. Tentu, aku terlalu terpikat olehmu, Ran …" ia membalas tatapanku, tertanam sebuah kejujuran yang sangat di tengah sana. "meski kau kehilangan sayapmu dan menjadi sepertiku?"
1. Chapter 1

Secret of Black Vow

"…Shinichi …. Kau benar – benar mencintaiku kan?" aku menatapnya begitu dalam, dalam sekali sampai ia menghentikan aktivitasnya ….

"…. Tentu, aku terlalu terpikat olehmu, Ran …" ia membalas tatapanku, tertanam sebuah kejujuran yang sangat di tengah sana.

"meski kau kehilangan sayapmu dan menjadi sepertiku?" Ia terdiam sejenak, seolah memastikan sebuah jawaban yang pasti, jawaban yang tak membuatku sakit …..

"Iya," ia mengenggam tanganku, erat dan sangat erat. Seolah ia tak mau diriku pergi. "aku bahkan rela di buang demimu" aku menatapnya kembali, mencari sebuah kebohongan disana, kebohongan yang walaupun hanya setitik. Sayangnya, aku begitu payah, tak setitik pun kebohongan yang aku dapat, hanya saja mata Shinichi berkata—

_Jatuh cinta. 2 kata yang sulit dijelaskan. 2 kata yang tak peduli perbedaan._

* * *

**Secret of Black Vow**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Secret of Black Vow © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo, story from Vocaloid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setahun lalu ….**

Di suatu tempat, seorang gadis yang baru saja sampai ditempat yang begitu nyaman untuknya untuk melanjutkan karyanya yang sempat tertunda di sekolah. Dari seragam SMA yang masih melekat, terlihat ia tak sempat atau bahkan tak berniat untuk pulang sejenak untuk sekedar mengganti bajunya. Gadis itu terlihat mengeluarkan beberapa lembar koran bekas serta alat – alat menggambarnya dan juga sebuah kanvas yang baru tergores pensil. Seorang pelukis muda, jika bisa disimpulkan secara singkat.

Gadis itu memulai memasuki dunianya, ia begitu sibuk dan tenggelam didalamnya. Mungkin satu dua orang yang melewatinya, takkan ia rasakan kehadirannya.

Kanvas yang tadi hanya sedikit ternoda dengan goresan – goresan hitam tipis, kini mulai terlihat berwarna. Seperti cinta, yang mengubah dunia hitam putih menjadi berwarna – warni. Seorang pemuda tampan, memakai baju yang tak biasa, serta bagian belakang tubuhnya memiliki sayap yang …. Indah.

"Ah, aku ingin memilikimu …" gunam sang gadis … sepertinya ia menyukai malaikat - malaikat.

Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berakhir itu. Ya, seorang malaikat yang tampan dengan rambut hitam dan sayap putih bersihnya.

Saat itu, angin begitu lembut, menyapa sang gadis dengan lembut dan membiarkan daun beterbangan kearahnya untuk menghilangkan kesendirian sang gadis. Tapi tetap saja, tempat itu memang sunyi seperti awalnya ….

"…ungh …" timbul melody desahan tak jauh dari gadis itu. Desahan kesakitan.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar dan kemudian ia beranjak menuju suara itu.

"..ukh!" suara itu kembali terdengar, lebih pelan dari yang tadi. Si gadis tetap berjalan mencari sumbernya.

…..

Hingga, si gadis terkejut terhadap apa yang ditemukannya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut gitam dan bersayap putih yang terluka. Pemuda yang ada di lukisannya, muncul di dunia nyata …..

'_Kami-sama apa yang terjadi?' _gadis itu membatin.

Si gadis tetap terdiam dan terdiam, ia begitu terguncang melihat pemuda yang sedang kesakitan di depannya itu …

"… K-kau, to-tolong a-aku …." Pemuda itu berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang keras, walaupun tak berhasil. Kesakitan yang ia rasakan terlalu menghambat tenaganya.

"…..hey, to-tolong a-aku…" pemuda itu memohon kembali, sepertinya suaranya belum bisa menyadari sang gadis di hadapannya.

"…hey!" pemuda itu mencoba memanggil. Kali ini si gadis sepertinya sudah sadar dari lamunannya yang menjerat …

Si gadis mengumpulkan keberaniannya sekarang, ia tak bicara, ia diam dan tetap diam. Setelah persekian detik, ia berjalan menuju si pemuda, mencoba membopong pemuda itu walaupun sebenarnya ia tau bahwa berat pemuda itu jauh diatasnya.

Gadis itu terus berusaha menuju tempat yang akan di tujunya saat ini, tempat melukisnya tadi. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk kembali kesana dengan pemuda yang sekarang ia bopong itu. Ia melepaskan pemuda itu secara perlahan agar tak membuat pemuda itu tambah merasakan sakit. Dimasukan semua peralatan gambarnya tadi termasuk lukisannya yang sebentar lagi selesai itu. Ia terpaku sebentar pada lukisan itu dan …..

"….benar – benar mirip," gunamnya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"I-itu se-sperti diriku—" kata pemuda itu selagi matanya mengikuti lukisan itu ditempatkan ke dalam tas pemiliknya

"—aku tak tau kenapa, ini hanya kebetulan" sela gadis itu cepat. Sedangkan pemuda itu, hanya tersenyum, kemudian tertawa ditengah – tengah lukanya.

"Namamu siapa?" pemuda itu bertanya pada si gadis. Gadis yang ditanya itu menoleh sebentar dan ….

"Aku Ran, kau?" si gadis menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.

"Shinichi, yoroshiku" mereka berdua pun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya si gadis membawa pemuda itu bersamanya.

_Shinichi's POV_

Cukup lama rasanya untukku tersadar dari kegelapan yang telah menghampiriku tadi. Kesadaran yang ku dapatkan ini, membawa ku pada suatu 'rasa', sakit. Aku, tergeletak dipinggir danau yang jernih dengan angin yang tenang. Daun yang berterbangan ini seolah memberitahuku bahwa ada yang akan menolong. Entah siapa …

Kembali lagi, aku merasakan nyeri yang begitu hebat disekitar sayapku. Nyeri sekali sampai tak bisa membuatku terbangun dari posisiku sekarang. Lenguhan dan lenguhan pun terbawa keluar dari mulutku ini, mencoba untuk menahan sakit.

Hingga, aku mendengar jelas langkah sessorang datang, seperti menghampiriku. Semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga akhirnya berhenti, suara langkah itu pun tak ada lagi. Sepertinya daun tadi benar, orang ini akan menolongku. _Arigatou Kami-sama_, diriku membatin. Kini, aku hanya menunggu untuk ditolong.

…..

…

Yang benar saja, pertolongan itu tak kunjung datang.

Aku menengok ke arah kananku hanya untuk memastikan, 'apakah benar – benar ada orang?' mataku mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang terdiam memperhatikanku, atau tepatnya melamun. Ia berdiri bagaikan patung kaku. Seperti baru saja dikutuk.

"… K-kau, to-tolong a-aku …." aku mencoba memanggilnya untuk sebuah pertolongan, tetapi ia tetap terdiam.

"…..hey, to-tolong a-aku…" aku kembali mencoba, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Cih! Tenagaku sekarang tak cukup untuk membuat suara yang keras

"…hey!" kali ini aku memanggilnya dengan biasa, dan sepertinya gadis itu kembali tersadar.

Setelah itu, tetap dengan diamnya ia mengambil lenganku dan memindahkannya ke leher jenjangnya, lalu ia mencoba untuk membopongku dengan susah payah. Wajahnya menggambarkan semuanya, bahwa ia berkata aku berat.

Aku tak tahu aku akan dibawa kemana olehnya, tapi aku menikmati waktuku sekarang, Aroma dari gadis itu terus menerus menelusuri hidungku yang membuatku semakin nyaman, kecantikan wajahnya menyandera mataku, sungguh, aku benar – benar tepikat dengan gadis ini.

Aku berhenti di suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku tadi, hanya saja, terdapat sebuah kanvas, dan beberapa peralatan gambar lainnya. Aku sedikit terkaget dengan apa yang dilukisnya, seorang pemuda berkulit putih, berambut _spike_ di depan dan tertata rapi dibelakang,, dengan sayap putih bersih dipunggungnya.

"I-itu seperti diriku…" gunamku secara spontan

Matanya membulat, seolah berkata 'aku tak tahu ini akan sama', aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku spontan

"Ran …"

'_Nama yang bagus untuk gadis secantiknya' _aku membatin.

**End Flashback ….**

_Shinichi POV_

Sejak kejadian itu, aku tetap masih 'terdampar' disini, disisi gadis yang ku sebut Ran. Aku begitu ingat saat setahun lalu ia mendatangiku dengan takut – takut, dan langsung membopongku tanpa bertanya dulu, dia begitu baik. Pemikiran itu tetap sama sejak dulu, termasuk pemikiran tentang cantiknya Ran, dan terpikatnya diriku pada gadis itu. Semua tak berubah.

Kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, berjalan – jalan sehabis pulang sekolah dan sejenisnya. Aku semakin sadar, aku semakin jatuh hati padanya. Hingga, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

…..

..

"Tadaima!" Suara itu akhirnya datang setelah menghilang di pagi hari tadi, dengan suara yang ceria seperti biasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ran?

Aku hanya tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan Ran, yang disenyumi hanya terdiam bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia semakin menelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak kok," aku mengadahkan kepala sekilas aku sedikit senang dengan tatapan ingin tahunya itu.

"Ran," Ran semakin menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ku akhiri kalimat ini dengan senyumanku yang paling tulus yang pernah aku punya. Akhirnya …

"_Gomen!_" Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati reaksi Ran yang mendorongku, seperti kata penolakan. 'Bukankah dia juga mencintaiku?' sebuah pertanyaan yang terpendam saja, aku tak mau bertanya atas reaksinya, mengapa? Aku juga melihat keterkejutan di mata Ran

"….. Dunia kita berbeda Shinichi, aku tak bisa," ucapnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar karena isakannya.

"lagi pula …. Aku telah dijodohkan …." Hatiku terguncang, aku tak begitu masalah jika ia menolakku karena perbedaan dunia, aku rela keluar dari dunia itu dan menjadi sama sepertinya.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa menghentikan perjodohanmu?" aku kembali bertanya, berharap ada cara untuk menghentikan semua.

"… kau menjadi manusia" jawabnya singkat. Terlihat ia sedikit menunduk, aku tahu ia sedang menyembunyikan air matanya yang sedang mencoba untuk keluar.

Jika hanya itu syarat untukku agar bisa menjadi milikku, akan ku lalukan dengan sepenuh hati, Ran ….

**To Be Continued~!**

* * *

**Author's space :**

**Holaaaaaa! Udah lama gak post fanfic multichap lagi setelah fanfic Akhir dari Malam itu yang hiatus tus tus! **

**Aku masih cari ending yang baru untuk ff itu w saking lamanya gak lanjut, aku lupa sama endingnya *flokkk**

**Kalian tahu gak, aku sampai trauma nulis ff multichap gegara itu .. takut bikin kecewa readers~ Tapi, setelah disemangatin sama Kisuki-chan unyukunyuk ... Aku coba nulis ini lagi dan semoga sampai ending! Doa kan ya minna!**

**Ohya, mungkin kalian lupa sama aku~**

**Aku Toge-chan! Udah gitu aja ... untuk socmed bisa liat diprofil yak~ siapa tau ada yang mau maksamaksa aku biar cepet update .. lumayan buat nambah semangat~ /plok /ditimpuk gadget**

**Nah, menurut kalian gimana chap 1 ini?**

**Pendek kah?**

**Gaje kah?**

**Atau gimana?**

**Pujian, saran, kritik, sampai flame aku terima kok w yoroshiku minna!**

* * *

**Bocoran buat chap 2 : **

"Shin … Shinichi … Jangan pergi …" nama pemuda itu terlontar terus menerus bersama deruan nafasnya …

"Shinichi … Aku mencintaimu" gadis itu menatap ke arah kepergian Shinichi—pemuda itu .. jelas saja, sosok pemuda bernama Shinichi itu sudah tak tertangkap oleh mata gadis itu

/

Lebih dari 10 tahun kami menjalin sebuah hubungan yang dulunya hanya serajut cinta monyet, dan kini akan berakhir di jenjang pernikahan kurang dari 30 hari nanti …. Dengan mudahnya perasaanku berpaling pada 'dia' yang ku temui setahun lalu. Apa ini memang sudah dikodratkan?

**Mind to review?**

**Udah ... pencet aja tombol reviewnyaaaa~**

**Rise**

**and  
**

**Shine~**

**Toge Hattori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret of Black Vow**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Secret of Black Vow © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo, story from Vocaloid, Alur kecepetan untuk chapter ini T^T**

* * *

**Author space's :**

**Kyaaaa! **

**Yosh!  
Aku balik dengan chappie 2 :3 gimana? oke, aku tau ini bukan tergolong asap. lagi pula kegiatan RL-ku banyaakkkkkk banget. Di greja lagi pada sibuk buat ibadah gabungan, fragmen juga. Aku pemeran utama loh difragmen ini /plok /gaditanya~**

**Trus, aku juga mau ikutan lomba band ^o^/ doakan ya minna! Aku juga mau uas yang menyiksa :''') **

**Oh ya sekaligus promosi nih. Readers ada yang domisili Bali? Yap! Nanti tanggal 5-6 juli ada event jepang terbesar di bali lohhh! BALI JAPAN EXPO 2nd! Aku panitia nyaa! Mampir ke stand Yukatta juga yooowww :3 /plok kalo mau ikut lomba, bisa PM aku deh buat info xD**

**Oke, ini OOT. sekarang mau bales ripiu, gilaaaa aku seneng ada yang ngeripiu ff-ku ^^ plus, jadi semangat nulisnya! Arigatou minna!**

**Hakemi-chan 3 : aku udah lama pengen buat tokoh tokoh malaikat kayak gini, dan imajinasiku pengen Shinichi yang jadi malaikat :3 /karenaceweksudahmainstream plus, gegara rp di twitter juga sih, rp Shin di twitter dibully jadi cewek mulu, jadi ya gini deh /plok Ohya, alasan utamanya sih karena aku juga pengen ada karakter cewek psikopat di ff-ku, jadi malaikatnya aku kasih ke Shinichi :33 Trus, Shinichi gak nyembunyiin sayapnya kok ^^ Arigatou! Review lagi yaaaa**

**reiei : mamahhhhhh *peluk* udah lama yaaaa! Aku masih lemah ya di eyd, hihi makasih sarannya mah! aku udah coba perbaiki :3 ini udah di update, gak asap kan yaaa :( gimana sama Shin fallen angel-nya? ;) review lagi yaaa!**

* * *

Gadis itu terdiam, airmatanya tetap mengalir terus dan terus. Seakan tak ada suatu hal yang dapat membuat ia berhenti menangis. Pemuda bersayap dihadapannya hanya memandang sayu pada gadis, pandangan yang dilemparkan pada gadis itu seperti bercerita bahwa ia ingin sekali merengkuh gadis yang sedang rapuh ini.

Namun, itu tak mungkin … atau, kalau saja ia memaksa untuk menyentuh gadis ini. Si gadis akan meninggalkannya.

…..

Gadis yang sedang menangis itu, kini hanya menatap punggung pemuda yang sebenarnya ia cintai itu menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu, ia semakin terisak, linangan dipelupuk matanya semakin menjadi. Baru saja, ia membuat pemuda yang ia cintai semakin jauh dan semakin tak tergapai

"Shin … Shinichi … Jangan pergi …" nama pemuda itu terlontar terus menerus bersama deruan nafasnya …

"Shinichi … Aku mencintaimu" gadis itu menatap ke arah kepergian Shinichi—pemuda itu .. jelas saja, sosok pemuda bernama Shinichi itu sudah tak tertangkap oleh mata gadis itu

"Ran, ada apa? " suara baritone menyapa si gadis. Pemuda itu muncul secara tiba – tiba di depannya. Dengan cepat, jari lentik itu mengusap pelan kelopak matanya hingga ia k menghadap pemuda berambut pirang didepannya.

"_Nandemonai!_"

…

.

_Ran's POV_

1 Oktober 2013 ….

Aku pergi ke sebuah butik yang … yaahh sudah menjadi langganan keluargaku. Aiko's Fashion. Sebuah butik ditengah Akihabara yang padat pertokoan dengan suasana musim semi … wallpaper bertemakan sakura yang mekar dengan cantiknya … Ah, indahnya.

Aiko's Fashion memang selalu berganti – ganti tema setiap musimnya, mungkin karena kesenangan pribadi mungkin? Ah, entah. Yang penting, aku suka dengan konsep mereka pada musim ini. Kenapa? Karena aku suka bunga sakura. Cukup jelas kan?

Tulisan "push" dan "pull" menyambut mataku. Mungkin bukan hanya diriku saja yang lebih memilih push daripada pull. Aku tak mengerti alasannya, dan – ah sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Pemuda didepanku kembali menarikku dengan semangat, ya ya, ini sebuah pemilihan baju untuk penikahanku bulan depan. Kau tahu kan aku tak menginginkan ini? Aku hanya mengikuti arus saja, aku dan dia yang sedang menungguku ini adalah sepasang kekasih sejak bangku sekolah dasar. Aku tak memaksamu percaya, karena hubungan kami juga tak masuk akal.

Lebih dari 10 tahun kami menjalin sebuah hubungan yang dulunya hanya serajut cinta monyet, dan kini akan berakhir di jenjang pernikahan kurang dari 30 hari nanti …. Dengan mudahnya perasaanku berpaling pada 'dia' yang ku temui setahun lalu. Apa ini memang sudah dikodratkan?

_Normal's POV_

Aiko sibuk memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk si gadis yang akan menjadi ratu pada pesta pernikahannya nanti. Sementara, diluar butiknya—lebih tepatnya di sebelah kiri pintu keluar, mencuat aura hitam pekat menandakan sebuah kebencian yang tertahankan dari seorang pemuda dengan blazer hitamnya.

"Ah, Aku suka yang ini" si gadis dengan rambut bagian depannya sedikit mencuat itu mengelus baju yang ia maksud. Pemuda—Tunangan disampingnya pun hanya tersenyum senang dengan pilihan si gadis.

"Ran …" si gadis yang masih terpana dengan bajunya ini sedikit terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Bukan, ini bukan suara tunangannya.

"Ha/? Shin-Shinichi! Kenap—" gadis—Ran begitu kaget ketika ia mendapati apa yang ia dapat, sebuah pemuda dengan rambut spike bagian depan yang memberinya little kiss di depan tunangannya yang tercengang melihat gadisnya diberi 'kejutan' itu.

"Hey-! APA MAKSUDMU?" pemuda yang menggelar status tunangan Ran ini sudah menujukan sebuah gepalan tangan menuju Shinichi.

"Gomen, Ran bukan milikmu" ditangkisnya pukulan itu kemudian berlari keluar. Bersama Ran tentunya.

-Skip Time-

"Shin… Apa yang terjadi?" tangan mungil putih pucat masih saja diseret tak tentu arah.

"Shin … SHINICHI-KUN!" Ran mengarahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuatnya terdiam dan menahan tarikan dari Shinichi.

Seolah terkena hiptonis yang ampuh, Shinichi berhenti seketika. Ia berbalik, melempar sepasang tatapan sendu. Perasaan sedih, bahagia, atau kecewa? Tak ada yang tau pasti apa yang Shinichi rasakan.

"Kau .. tak suka aku kembali? Kau … tak bahagia?" Sedetik kemudian, pergerakan kepala Ran menuju kiri dan kanan menandakan ia menolak pernyataan Shinichi. Apa ini aneh? Ketika kau menolak sesorang yang kau cintai, dia pergi meninggalkanmu. Kemudian, ia kembali dengan segala perubahan drastis, ya perubahan yang ia lakukan hanya untukmu.

Ran masih terdiam. Bukan karena ia tak mau bicara, hanya saja ia bingung memulai darimana semenjak penolakan kemarin. Ia sudah cukup menyakiti Shinichi 'kan?

"A-apa yang terjadi pada sayapmu?" ya, topic yang bagus, Ran.

"Aku memotongnya. Sayap itu menganggu" Shinichi hanya memutar matanya bosan. Ran hanya menelengkan kepalanya. Mengirimkan sinyal bahwa ia bingung.

"Aku tak bisa bersamamu dengan itu" Shinichi menekankan setiap kata demi kata. Senyuman bahagia milik Ran yang Shinichi dapatkan setelah itu.

"Yak! Sabtu ini kau harus bersamaku seharian. Jam 10 pagi ku jemput" Shinichi pun bergegas menuju sebuah taksi dan pergi ..

..

.

.

Rambut ponytail. Baju berwarna soft pink tanpa lengan dengan sedikit renda putih disisi. Rok putih selutut. Wedges 6cm yang di dominasi warna pink daripada putih. Ran segera berlari turun menuju Shinichi yang datang 30 menit lebih cepat.

"Ayo!" Shinichi segera menarik Ran tanpa memperdulikan Ran yang sedikit terengah – engah.

"_Itekimasu!_" Ucapnya setelah itu.

***Shinichi POV**

DAMN! Dia begitu cantik! Bukan, 2 kali lipat cantiknya daripada biasanya. Ah, ingin rasanya dengan cepat ku tunjukan 'sesuatu' pada akhir nanti. Oh, ayo cepatlah Ran, berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk menuruni tangga saja?

"Ayo!" Terlihat jelas memang bahwa aku begitu semangat mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Yah, saking semangatnya—

CTAK!

BRUKK!  
"Ah! I-itai naa~" sudah sewajarnya jadi begini. Aku. Lupa. Ran. Memakai. Wedges. 6cm.

"Gomen Ran …" Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku dengan gelisah karena rasa bersalah seutuhnya.

"…." Ran hanya terdiam. Ia masih berkutat pada pergelangan kakinya. Aku rasa ia sedikit kesakitan di situ.

"Ran, you got to forgive me just with taking my hand …" Aku melutut, menyamakan tinggiku dengannya yang masih terduduk ditanah. Menyodorkan tanganku didepannya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mengenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Aku gendong ya," tanpa persetujuan yang berarti aku membawa Ran menuju punggungku.

…..

Damn, nafasnya begitu terdengar, detak jantungnya begitu terasa.. _Kami-sama …She is so cute, but I just don't say it …_

"Ran … Aku pikir kamu .." Damn, apa yang aku katakan—

"Apa?" Ah, ini akan semakin sulit untuk mengungkapkannya ..

"Etto—.. Turun bentar ya, aku mau liat keadaan kakimu, kau juga berat." Shit, kenapa aku malah menghinanya …

"Kalau aku berat, bilang saja, tak perlu alasan mau melihat kakiku" Ran mengerucutkan bibirnya .. Ah … semakin cantik.

Ran turun dari gendonganku menuju sebuah bangku kayu dibawah pohon yang super rindang. Kemudian, meluruskan kakinya tepat didepan kakiku.

"Nih.." Ujarnya. Memang sih, pergelangannya sedikit memerah.  
"Bawa alat P3K?" Ran langsung memberiku sebuah kotak putih dengan symbol + berwarna merah. Sebotol air dingin yang selalu ku bawa, ku arahkan menuju pergelangan kaki miliknya, berputar berkali – kali hingga basah, kemudian pergelangan yang basah itu dibalutkan dengan perban.

"Yosh, aku harap ini bisa mengatasi selama kita kencan"

"Arigatou, Shin-kun" Ia kembali tersenyum. Ran tersenyum. Satu hal yang paling ku cintai di dunia.

GROOWLS ~

"Pfftt… BUAHAHAA—" Aku tau, pipi Ran mulai memerah. Bukan, ia tak terserang demam atau apa. Ia hanya malu. Membuatku ingin tertawa saja.

"JANGAN MENERTAWAIKU BAKA!" Ia memotong tertawaku dengan cepat. Semburat pada pipinya makin merah saja. Sungguh, tingkahnya ini menggodaku untuk mengacak – acak rambutnya. Bukan hanya tergoda saja sih. Aku telah mengacak rambutnya membuatnya semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tunggu disini." Ujarku sambil masih mengacak rambutnya

"Eh—"

Sambil berlari kecil, aku meninggalkan Ran yang tampaknya masih memandangi kepergianku dengan bingung.

Tempo berlariku makin pelan hingga akhirnya menjadi berjalan. Aku masih menoleh kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukannya. Lemon.

….

..

.

"Kore." Aku menyodorkan seporsi makanan—crepes.

"Lemon crepes, eh?" Ia mengambilnya ragu …

"Arigatou~" lanjutnya segera melahap gigitan pertama.

"Daisukidayo…"

"Eh?" Ran melemparkan tatapan bingung padaku.

"Ah, crepe… Maksudku, aku suka crepe rasa lemon!" sergahku dengan cepat

"Oh ya, Shinichi kan suka lemon …" Ran kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

"Grr …" Oke, Ran sama sekali tidak peka.

"Nani?" Ia kembali menatapku

"Nandemonai" Aku menghindari tatapannya. "Ayo kita jalan lagi"

Ran kembali berdiri, menyamakan langkahku yang lebih dulu darinya. Toko – toko berderet dengan rapi di pinggiran jalan yang kita lalui. Toko baju, accecoris, sepatu, rental DVD. Satu persatu kita lewati, dan aku menunggu Ran untuk mengajakku berhenti. Tapi hal itu tak kunjung datang. Ia trus bersenandung disepanjang jalan, dan tak menggubrisku. Beberapa senyum _innoncent _juga ku dapat ketika aku menegurnya. Hah …

"Shinichi! Kita kesini …" Aku memperhatikan jari Ran yang mengarah ke sebuah toko dengan poster road-roaller sebagai wallpaper. Ran bergegas masuk menuju toko tersebut, dan benar saja. Sebuah tokoh yang bernama—entahlah aku tak tahu namanya, dengan nuansa road-roaller. Dari mainan sampai replika road-roaller ada di toko ini. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pembuat toko ini.

"Ah, aku ingin menaiki road-roaller dengan pakaian ini" gunamnya

"Hah? Bodoh, itu gak mungkin." Jawabku acuh seperti biasa.

"Shinichi-kun~~! Cepat kesini~!" Ia melambai kearahku dengan wajah tak sabaran

"Iya.." Aku berlari kecil menuju kearahnya, Ran langsung menuju ke arah replika road-roaller yang cukup besar. Ia menatapku sebentar seakan memberi isyarat _ikuti-aku._ Yah, aku hanya pasrah untuk mengikutinya.

Aku pikir, Ran akan duduk disamping kemudi road-roaller. Tapi …

"Shinichi! Disini enak sekali!" Well, Ran malah duduk diatap road-roaller. Konyol.

* * *

_Jangan ganggu aku!_

_Tinggalin aku sendiri!_

_Diam!_

Yah, Ran memang sering berkata itu padaku, tetap saja, aku tak pernah berpikir dia itu egois. Ran itu cantik sih, tapi seringkali terbesit dibenakku. Dia bisa gak sih sedikit aja baik padaku? Ya ya, apa pun itu dia tetap saja yang pertama di duniaku sendiri. Dia berharga dari siapa pun dan aku takkan pernah rela ia terluka.

Aku tetap berjalan menuju tempat selanjutnya yang akan Ran tuju. Ran tiba – tiba saja terdiam dan menatap ingin pada sepasang kekasih sekitar 10 meter dari kami. Pemuda dengan rambut berantakan dengan kaos biru dengan jeans, lengkap dengan sepatu cats berwarna biru. Pemuda itu bersama seorang gadis yang cantik dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang bercanda tawa, si gadis terlihat sangat gembira. Aku rasa pemuda itu jago sulap dilihat dari permainan yang ia tunjukan pada—pacarnya mungkin, eh? Lalu, kenapa Ran segitu seriusnya mengamati mereka?

"Ran, Kau tak puas jika hanya denganku, hm?" Kalimatku mengacaukan pandangan intens-nya pada pasangan itu.

"Eh? Shin-kun? Kau cemburu?" Ia kembali menatapku innoncent.

"Aku …bercanda kok, kau mau memperhatikan siapa saja aku tak peduli," Oh, aku tau apa reaksi Ran setelah ini.

"OK!" Yak, Ran pergi berlari dari sisiku.

"Ran! Aku bercanda! Serius!" Mau tak mau aku mengejarnya, meski Ran tak berhenti.

"Ran! Tunggu!" Ran terdiam, kemudian berbalik kearahku. Dengan wajah yang masih saja tertekuk. Ran mengayunkan tangannya ….

PLAK

"Aw! Ran, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku tak bisa terima dengan tamparan ini.  
"Huh!" Hanya itu responnya. Sepertinya aku harus mengalah kali ini.

"Ran, kau tak mengerti ya kalau aku hanya bercanda .." ucapku dengan tenang. Ran kembali menatapku bingung. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membuat Ran bingung dengan kalimatku.

"Kau ingat tidak, kapan kau bertemu denganku?" tanyanya.

"10 Oktober, setahun lalu. Saat kau sedang melukis diriku, eh?" Ku dapati Ran kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa. Semuanya. Aku tak pernah terbesit untuk melupakannya. Semua kenangan bersamamu. Jadi, jangan pernah bertanya 'Kau ingat?' padaku lagi. Karena kamu juga mengingatnya, maka aku akan mengingatnya." Ran semakin tersenyum. Kami-sama … Dia sangat cantik. Aku secara spontan mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut dan sedikit menurun menuju keningnya.

BLUSH!  
Wajah Ran sangat merah.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari awal. Jadi, kamu bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri, Ran" Ku lepas ikatan rambut Ran yang membuatnya tergerai indah, dan memberikannya sebuah flat shoes yang iseng ku beli saat membeli crepes tadi. Kemudian, mengambil tangannya dan menyisipkan cincin berwarna silver yang terukir sebuah tanggal, 10-10. Tanggal pertemuan kami.

"Anggap saja dengan ini kita sudah tunangan." Aku masih menatap cincin yang telah tersemat. Yak, sudah cocok dengannya.

"Arigatou~!" Dia mengahambur kepelukanku. Aku hanya mengelus kepalanya sejenak dan mengajaknya pulang. Hari sudah malam dan aku enggan mendengar ocehan Paman Kogoro.

Tanganku mentautkan tangannya. Gerakan spontan yang tak ada ijin dari otakku. Dan lagi – lagi, Ran menatapku seolah ingin bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin saja!" jawabku malu. Dan ku pikir ia akan melepaskan genggamanku. Ah tapi, ketika aku sadar, Ran malah mengenggamku balik.

_Kami-sama … Ran memanglah gadisku yang terbaik!_

_T.B.C_

* * *

**Gimana?**

**Pendek?**

**Gaje?**

**Aneh?**

**Review ya minna, onegai! makin banyak reviewnya, aku makin semangat buat update! Jaa nee!**

**Rise**

**and**

**Shine**

**TogeHattori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret of Black Vow**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Secret of Black Vow © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo, story from Vocaloid**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Anggap saja dengan ini kita sudah tunangan." Shinichi seolah mendeklarasikan sebuah perjanjian yang tak mungkin bisa ditolak.

"Arigatou~!" Ran—gadis yang diajak untuk bertunangan pun mengahambur kepelukannya. Respon Shinichi hanya mengelus kepala Ran sejenak dan mengajaknya pulang. Tangannya mentautkan tangan Ran.. Sebuah gerakan yang lagi – lagi membuat Ran menatapnya seolah ingin bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin saja!" jawabnya malu. Semburat merah begitu jelas terlukis diwajahnya yang tampan. Seolah mendengar kabar bahagia, Ran malah mengenggam Shinichi balik. Lebih erat.

"Heee, Kau ingin apa, Shin-kun?" R

"Aku mau kita terus bersama, apapun yang terjadi" Semburat Shinichi semakin tercetak dengan jelas.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah tetap disampingku apapun yang terjadi" senyum Ran semakin mengembang.

"Ya!" Seru Shinichi sembari mengacak rambut Ran.

Mereka bahagia.

Tidak seperti dia.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka.

Aura menakutan seperti ingin membunuh mengelilingi gadis ini.

Sepasang sayap juga melekatinya, eh?

"Omae … Beraninya merebut kesayanganku dariku, heh? Kau berani bayar berapa untuk itu? HAHAHAHA!" gadis itu tertawa menyedihkan dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Ironis.

…..

…

..

"Nee, Shin-kun, aku masuk dulu ya .. Kau tak mampir?" dari gelagatnya saja sudah ketahuan Shinichi ingin mampir. Jadi tak perlu mendengar jawabannya saja, sudah tau.

"Hm, okelah, kalau itu mau mu!" Tuh kan, ya tapi, jawabannya seolah Ran yang memaksa. Ah, Shinichi ….

"Baka, jangan menjawab seolah aku yang memaksamu mampir"

"Gomen, hee~" Shinichi hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar tanpa dosanya.

2 sejoli ini kemudian masuk. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang dengan aura kehadiran yang sangat tipis … terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Shinichi … Shinichi … Kau tahu seberapa dalam rasa ku? Huhu, Shinichi …" semakin banyak kata yang dikeluarkannya, semakin nampak seringaian tajamnya.

"Shinichi … Apa aku ada untuk jatuh cinta padamu?" sesaat wajah gadis itu menjadi sendu ..

**October, 10****th**** 2012**

Hosh … Hosh …

Seorang gadis baru saja tiba di ruangan soft blue-nya. Ia baru saja hampir ketahuan sedang _stalking_ seseorang, eh? Konyol memang, seorang _tenshi_ (malaikat) sepertinya harus menguntit. Yah, mau bagaimana, ia tidak sedang menguntit seorang manusia, tetapi malaikat juga.

Ia menyeret kursinya, mengambil secarik kertas dan menggoreskan tinta disitu. Baris demi baris terisi sampai akhirnya ia menyudahinya kemudian menempelkannya pada dinding soft blue yang hampir seluruhnya tertutupi oleh "Love Information"-nya itu.

Tak hanya "love information" yang memenuhi kamarnya. Berbagai boneka mirip pemuda yang ia sukai tercecer dimana mana. Dan juga, foto – foto ukuran besar juga memenuhi. Psycopath. Jika bisa disimpulkan dengan singkat.

Perlu kalian tahu, malaikat juga memiliki sederetan kamar untuk mereka. Masing – masing dari mereka mempunyai 1 kamar yang hanya boleh digunakan untuk waktu istirahat ketika waktu kerja mereka.

Lalu, seorang malaikat juga tidak boleh membunuh manusia.

Malaikat tak boleh membunuh sesama malaikat.

Malaikat tidak boleh mencintai seorang manusia.

Kembali lagi, gadis itu merapikan boneka – boneka Shinichi ketempatnya. Salah satu dari sekian boneka itu dibiarkan duduk dikursi, terpaku di dinding, dan ikut tidur bersamanya.

"Shinichi … kau akan bilang 'love you' kan padaku? Hahaha .." gadis itu menciumi boneka yang ada di depannya.

"haaah! Aku bermimpi bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini …" kini gadis itu membelai rambut si boneka, mengelus pelan pipi boneka itu … kemudia mencium bibir boneka kesayangannya itu.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Cih, menganggu saja" gadis itu meletakan "Shinichi"-nya dengan lembut, lalu menuju pintu kamarnya yang sedikit menganggu aktivitasnya.

"Kenapa?" gadis itu bertanya seadanya. Sedikit terselip nada ketus didalam pertanyaannya.

"Etto … Shinichi … J-jatuh ke kubangan hitam di sebelah utara sana …" gadis berambut hitam panjang di depannya hanya tertunduk gugup. Maklumlah, yang sedang diajak bicara oleh gadis ini menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya, Yumi?" masih dengan nada ketus beserta tatapan tajamnya. Gadis itu melihat orang yang masih tergugup didepannya.

"Nee, kau tak tahu? K-kubangan itu terhubung dengan dunia manusia? A-aku dengar Shinichi baru saja berperang bersama prajurit lain. I-itu .. mereka mencoba mengatasi iblis yang mencoba menyusup … M-mereka menang sih, tapi Shinichi sepertinya cedera dan tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, makanya ia bisa jatuh. A-aku hanya memberitahumu" jelas gadis berambut hitam panjang itu panjang lebar.

"Shinichi?" Mata gadis psycho itu terbelalak tak percaya. "Shinichi … tak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong!" gadis psycho itu menguncangkan tubuh Yumi—gadis di depannya.

"Hoo, masih mencintai Shinichi, eh?" seorang lagi datang dengan nada mengejek si psycho.

"APA MASALAHMU?" gadis psycho menatap jengkel pada gadis—sebut saja Sonoko yang datang dengan seringai bahagia di depan tangisannya.

"Haha! Kau tak berubah ya, hii … kenapa kau tak menyusul saja, hm?" masih dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama. Sedangkan, gadis psycho hanya terdiam.

"Kau tak mengerti? Aku heran mengapa kau disebut yang terpintar disini. Haahhh, kau susul Shinichi ke dunia itu. Kubangan ada di sebelah utara kan? Hanya 1 tahun bagimu untuk kesana. Shinichi tak akan kembali kalau tak dijemput lo" kemudian, dengan santainya Sonoko pergi dengan tawanya yang puas.

"Etto, menurutku, Sonoko hanya iseng saja … jangan diikuti." Yumi yang terbiasa dengan sikap 2 orang tersebut jika bertemu hanya bisa menenangkan gadis di depannya yang kelihatannya terpancing emosi.

"Nee, jangan terpancing begitu …. Sonoko hanya bercanda" Yumi masih berbicara pada gadis psycho yang begitu terlihat terpenuhi dengan aura gelap yang menakutkan.

"Aku. Akan. Menyusul. Shinichi." Jawabnya singkat sebagai responnya.

BLAM!  
Gadis itu menutup pintunya kasar dan meninggalkan Yumi yang masih belum mencerna perkataannya tadi.

"EHHHHHH/? HEY! KAU SUDAH GILA?" Yumi tersentak dengan sendirinya begitu otaknya yang begitu lelet itu telah selesai _loading._

**Back to 5 Oct 2013**

"Nee, Shin-kun, aku masuk dulu ya .. Kau tak mampir?" dari gelagatnya saja sudah ketahuan Shinichi ingin mampir. Jadi tak perlu mendengar jawabannya saja, sudah tau.

"Hm, okelah, kalau itu mau mu!" Tuh kan, ya tapi, jawabannya seolah Ran yang memaksa. Ah, Shinichi ….

"Baka, jangan menjawab seolah aku yang memaksamu mampir"

"Gomen, hee~" Shinichi hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar tanpa dosanya.

Shinichi dan Ran kemudian memasuki rumah yang sepertinya kosong itu. Ah mungkin, paman Kogoro sedang main mahjong, huh? Kebiasaan orang tua itu … Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya Shinichi lolos dari ocehan pemabuk itu hari ini.

"Nah, kau mau apa?" Ran masih berdiri disaat Shinichi telah duduk manis. Menawari sesuatu pada tamu. Itu yang dilakukan Ran kali ini.

"Aku mau kau" jawab Shinichi singkat.

"Heeehh/?" Ran terperanjat mendengar jawaban Shinichi yang sangat. tak. biasa. Shinichi yang melihat respon itu hanya menahan tawanya sekejap. Lalu ia mencoba untuk mendekati Ran yang masih merah seperti tomat.

"A-apa yang kau la—" sayang, pertanyaan Ran harus terpotong oleh jawaban yang lebih cepat datangnya. Ya, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah …

CUP!

Sebuah kehangatan dan basah sedikit dirasakan oleh bibir Ran yang mungil itu. Semu merah sangat jelas terlukis pada dua sejoli ini.

Cukup lama rasanya waktu terhenti dan membuat mereka terdiam dalam posisi mereka saat ini. Ran duduk di sofa sedangkan Shinichi berdiri dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Ran. Bibir mereka bertautan tanpa ada pergerakan sedikit pun.

Sedetik kemudian, sedikit pergerakan ada pada bibir mereka. Seperti biasa, pria yang mendominasi. Ran tau itu, dan ia mengikuti permainan ini sebentar, meski ia tahu ia tak mampu mengalahkan Shinichi, meski hanya untuk menekan lidah Shinichi untuk beberapa detik saja.

Siapa sangka, seorang Shinichi pintar dalam hal berciuman? Lihat saja, dia begitu agresif dalam mendesak Ran hingga air muka Ran menyatakan bahwa dirinya kekurangan oksigen. Terlihat lagi, tangan Ran merayap menuju pinggang Shinichi. Dan …

"AWH!" seru Shinichi kaget, refleks ia melepas permainan-nya barusan. Ran pun hanya tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang dibuat – buat itu.

"Hihi, sudah cukup. Nah, sekarang kau mau mi-num-an apa?" Ran menekan kata minuman pada pertanyaannya kali ini.

"Ice coffe!" seru Shinichi.

"Haha, seperti biasa ya? Oke, tunggu sebentar ya" Ran kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shinichi di lantai dasar, menuju dapurnya di lantai 3.

GREP!

Ran berhenti ketika Shinichi memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Ekspresi Shinichi berubah seketika. Terdapat raut wajah penuh ketakutan disitu.

"Shin-kun, kau kenapa? Ran menghampiri Shinichi yang sedikit bergetar saat ini.

"Tidak … aku hanya merasakan sedikit aura dari 'sana'"

"Hah?"

"Nandemonai" Shinichi melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Ran menuju lantai tiga, menuju ke tempat dapurnya berada. Ran mengambil sebungkus kopi dan gula dan mengeluarkan beberapa bongkah es untuk membuat _ice coffe_. Setelah meletakkan bahan-bahan tersebut diatas meja, ia kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil sebuah cangkir di rak seberang.

"Sepertinya cangkir berwarna merah itu cocok untuknya, hm. Mungkin dia akan menjadi beruntung hari ini dengan cangkir merah ini" Ia tersenyum sebentar begitu mendapati bahwa ia lagi – lagi memikirkan Shinichi.

Ran menggeleng cepat. 'Ah, Shinichi pasti jadi menunggu lama'. Ia berbalik, menuju es, kopi, dan gula yang telah menunggu untuk diseduh.

Belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh, Ran begitu terkejut mendapati sosok seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan dingin. Sepasang sayap berwarna putih tampak menghiasi punggungnya.

"S-siapa?" Ran bertanya takut-takut dan mundur sekitar dua langkah.

"Jadi ini manusia yang membuat Shinichi jatuh cinta, huh? Apa pentingnya kau tau siapa diriku?" gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Ran

"Kau… malaikat seperti Shin-kun?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Space :**

**Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Senangnya! Akhirnya update :'''**

**Akhirnya selesai UKK juga T^T ah, nilaiku gak sesuai harapan nih :' yah walaupun gak remed sih :|**

**Oke oke, mari bales ripiu dulu, meskipun sedikit :') tapi aku harap kalian bakal ripiu di chap ini ^^**

Angel Ran : ini udah update. Semoga suka :D ripiu lagi yaaaa  
Guest : Sudah lanjuttt, ripiu lagi yaaaa

**Nah, FYI, chap depan udah ending loh xD ini bener-bener pengembangan! Awalnya aku mau buat one shoot, tapi malah jadi 4 chappie gini :p hihi. semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya :33**

Rise

**and**

**Shine**

**Togehattori**


	4. Chapter 4

"S-siapa?" Ran bertanya takut-takut dan mundur sekitar dua langkah.

"Jadi ini manusia yang membuat Shinichi jatuh cinta, huh? Apa pentingnya kau tau siapa diriku?" gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Ran

"Kau… malaikat seperti Shin-kun?" Ran kembali bertanya

* * *

**Secret of Black Vow**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Secret of Black Vow © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo, story from Vocaloid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh, kau pintar sekali sayang, pantas Shinichi menggilaimu … Kau benar, aku dan Shinichi adalah satu jenis. Huh, aku heran, kenapa Shinichi begitu bo-doh untuk memilih sesuatu yang kotor sepertimu, heh? Kita lihat, hm, kau sama sekali tak ada bagusnya dari diriku. Bahkan kau jauh lebih buruk." gadis itu mengeluarkan senyuman manis atau yang darimanapun terlihat sinis dan berjalan mendekati—mendesak Ran

Ran mundur ke belakang sampai akhirnya punggungnya telah menyentuh meja di belakangnya. Ran kini terpojok dengan sosok gadis psycho itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Gadis yang tadinya memasang senyuman sinis yang kejam, kini tersenyum menyedihkan, melemparkan sepasang tatapan sendu. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan merasa iba.

"K-kenapa?" Ran masih menjaga – jaga jarak antara mereka. Kakinya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Aah~ Apa kau tau gadis manusia, Shinichi itu hanya milikku. Dia milikku seorang! Dan jika ada yang merebutnya, kau tau 'kan apa yang aku lakukan?" senyum gadis itu perlahan kembali berubah menjadi seringai jahat yang menusuk.

"S-Shin-kun bukan milik siapapun! Biarkan Shinichi hidup bebas! Walaupun dia malaikat, dia masih punya perasaan! Dan punya hak untuk menentukan hidupnya!" Ran memberanikan diri membalas kata-kata gadis psycho yang ada di hadapannya

Gadis psycho itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ran. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa, Ran sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk lepas dari malaikat psycho itu. Ia menatap ke arah malaikat yang tengah menunduk dalam diam. Bahu malaikat itu tampak gemetar, membuat Ran sedikit ragu untuk melayangkan serangannya pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau tahu, manusia? Apa kau tahu betapa hinanya seorang malaikat jika ia memotong sayapnya, membuang jenisnya, dan jatuh cinta pada manusia…Kau tahu? Shinichi merupakan malaikat yang terpandang. Kau tak tahu 'kan?" gadis itu mulai angkat bicara walau masih tertunduk

Ran tampak syok mendengar perkataan gadis psycho di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa betapa besar dosa yang harus ditanggung malaikat jika memotong sayapnya dan melupakan rasnya sendiri. Dosa besar yang hanya bisa dibayar dengan sesuatu yang sama berharganya dengan apa yang dibuang…

Gadis itu mulai menatap Ran dengan penuh amarah. Kebencian jelas terlihat di kedua iris matanya. Ran membenahi kembali kuda-kudanya begitu menyadari sosok gadis di hadapannya seperti siap untuk menyerangnya.

"Dasar manusia rendah! Kau membuat Shinichi-ku menanggung dosa! KAU MEMBUAT SHINICHI-KU KOTOR!" seru gadis itu

Gadis itu menodongkan sepucuk pistol berwarna silver kearah Ran. Ran hanya bisa terperanjat memandang mulut pistol yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hihihi… Sekarang aku akan memberi hadiah untuk Shinichi-ku. Hadiah yang diwarnai warna kesukaannya. Semoga ia menjadi beruntung dengan hadiah ini. Hihi" Gadis itu tersenyum menatap sosok Ran yang tampak tidak siap dengan todongan senjatanya

DOR!

Belum sempat Ran melangkah untuk menjauh. Suara bising yang cukup teredam terdengar bersama dengan rasa perih dan panas muncul tepat di jantungnya. Ran terbelalak sejenak dan memandang kearah dada kirinya. Cairan berwarna merah mulai membasahi dan mewarnai pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ran terjatuh tersungkur ke lantai, menahan rasa perih dan sakit yang luarbiasa di dadanya.

"_Tch_, sepertinya kurang…"

DOR! DOR!

Dua tembakan kembali terlepas, membuat cairan merah mengalir keluar dari luka menganga yang dibuat oleh dua peluru tersebut. Suara nafas tersengal yang tadinya masih bisa di dengar dari sosok gadis tak berdaya itu, kini tidak terdengar lagi. Ya, nyawanya sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi karena 2 peluru yang menembus kepala dan dadanya.

"Haahh, Sudah ku duga, kau sangat cantik dengan warna ini. Shinichi akan suka, eh?"

Firasat buruk yang sejak tadi melanda Shinichi membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa duduk tenang di sofa. Ia terus memandang was-was ke arah pintu, berharap sosok Ran segera muncul dengan membawa _ice coffe_ yang dimintanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih tenang lagi. Ada hawa aneh yang ia rasakan dari tempat itu dan semakin lama semakin terasa kuat.

"Aku harus memastikannya!"

Shinichi beranjak bangun dan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan setengah berlari. Ia sudah bersiap untuk berlari menaiki anak tangga yang mengarah ke lantai 3, tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat sosok seorang gadis bersayap putih yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya, membuat Shinichi semakin yakin akan firasat buruknya.

"Shinichi~ Hisashiburi desu ne …" gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya ke hadapan Shinichi sambil terus melangkah mendekati sang pemuda idaman

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Shinichi sudah tak bisa tenang lagi. Semua analisisnya sudah pasti benar dengan adanya gadis itu disini.

"Nee, begitu kah caramu menyapa teman lamamu, huh?" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat kesan imut yang membuat Shinichi semakin kesal saja.

"Hey, kenapa? Hihi, aku tak marah kok …" Gadis itu kembali menuruni tangga dan mencoba menghampiri Shinichi yang ada di lantai dua.

"Shinichi .. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu." gadis psyco itu terus mendekat hingga deruan nafasnya menyapa kulit Shinichi pelan ..

Mata Shinichi membulat kaget. Badannya kaku. Karena saking kagetnya mungkin? Sedangkan, gadis ini terus mendekat, mengelus rambutnya, menyentuh pipinya lembut ..

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini padamu Shinichi .." Sentuhannya berakhir dengan kecupan di bibir shinichi.

"Cih! Apa yang lakukan hah? Ran mana?" Shinichi meludah didepan gadis itu, sembari terus berusaha menghilangkan bekas sentuhan dari gadis psycho itu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan, eh? Aku hanya ingin melepaskan hasratmu, hm? Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau padaku, _my sweet-heart_" Ia kembali menciumi Shinichi, melumat bibir pemuda itu dalam dalam. Terus dan terus sampai akhirnya Shinichi mengerahkan sebagian tenaganya untuk melepas ciuman gadis itu darinya.

"Hentikan, Shiho! Aku sama sekali tak menginginkan mu! Ran mana?!" Shinichi meneriaki gadis yang baru saja ia panggil Shiho itu.

"Ran? Gadis yang cantik itu, heh? Aku hanya menghilangkan pengganggu, sayang. Hahaha" Shiho tertawa penuh kepuasan. Dengan tangan kanannya, Ia mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol yang ia klaim sebagai 'kesayangan'nya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tubuh Shinichi bergetar. Penyesalan mendalam karena tak mampu melindungi Ran dari gadis gila dihadapannya.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya lagi. Shiho menunjuk ke arah tangga yang menuju ke lantai 3 dengan senyum mengerikan terpatri dengan jelas diwajahnya

Shinichi langsung pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Shiho. Rintihan demi rintihan saat Ran terbunuh seolah melintas di benaknya. Ran. Nama itu terus terucap di setiap langkahnya. 'Mengapa aku payah seperti ini?' Ia terus membatin.

Shinichi sampai pada sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang dapur. Yah, mengingat Ran akan memberikannya segelas _ice coffe_ kesukaannya. Bukan, bukan _ice coffe_ yang ia dapat

melainkan Ran yang terkulai bersimbah darah di kepala dan dadanya. Dari situ, Shinichi bisa menebak bahwa Ran tertembak di jantung dan lebih kejamnya lagi, di kepalanya. Shinichi menghampiri Ran yang sudah tak berdaya, di elusnya rambut yang tadinya ia acak-acak, yang tadinya belum basah oleh cairan merah, dan yang tadinya belum berbau anyir.

"Ran… Ran…" Shinichi terus membisiki nama gadis dihadapannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

Cairan bening yang tadinya menggenang di sudut mata pemuda itu, mulai mengalir turun melewati pipinya. Matanya masih memandang nanar seolah tidak percaya dengan keadaan sosok di hadapannya. Di peluknya tubuh tak berdaya itu, sambil mengusapi rambutnya yang basah karena darah.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku, Ran…" Shinichi kembali berbisik

Shinichi meletakkan tubuh Ran dengan perlahan kembali ke lantai. Ia beranjak berdiri dan kemudian memandang sejenak sosok Ran yang matanya telah terpejam. Dingin. Sudah tak ada kehangatan lagi dari balik kulit halusnya. Tubuhnya sekarang mungkin sudah membeku dengan suhunya yang semakin turun.

"Shinichi~ bagaimana? Kau suka hadiahku?" sosok Shiho muncul dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa

"Kau suka warna merah, bukan?" Shiho berjalan mendekati Shinichi yang masih menunduk

Shinichi berbalik, menghadap ke arah Shiho dan memandang gadis _psycho_ itu. Pandangan pemuda itu begitu sulit ditebak. Tak jelas apa yang digambarkan dari matanya itu. Ia terus memandangi Shiho dalam diam. Pemuda itu tetap diam ketika Shiho semakin dekat dengannya, bahkan tubuh mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

"Shinichi~ Kau sudah mulai menerimaku, kan? Semua pengganggu sudah lenyap. Sekarang kita bisa bersatu dan tak ada yang akan mengganggu kita lagi." Shiho merajuk manja di dada Shinichi, masih dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sepucuk pistol yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mencabut nyawa Ran

Tangan kiri Shinichi bergerak pelan kearah punggung Shiho. Mencekik? Bahkan gerakan yang ditunjukkan Shinichi sangat jauh dari kategori mengancam ataupun membahayakan. Ya, pemuda itu memeluk sang gadis _psycho_ di hadapannya dalam diam. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya yang sejak tadi mengatup.

"Shinichi… Senangnyaa~ kau memelukku seperti ini…" Shiho menengadah untuk memandang wajah pemuda yang dicintainya. Tanpa aba-aba, Shiho sudah bergerak mencium bibir Shinichi. Melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sepertinya, Shiho takkan melepas kesempatan langka seperti ini.

Di dorongnya perlahan tubuh Shinichi hingga menempel di lantai sembari ia terus melakukan aktivitasnya—melumat. Shiho masih berusaha untuk mengajak lidah mereka saling beradu dalam permainannya. Tapi nyatanya, Shinichi hanya terdiam. Tanpa balasan apapun.

Shiho masih melanjutkan kesenangannya sendiri. Ia beralih ke pipi, kening, dagu, seluruhnya ia ciumi. Tapi Shinichi masih tak bergeming. Shiho tak peduli dengan itu, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah ia takkan melepas kesempatan ini.

Kini ia mulai turun ke leher, dijilatnya perlahan dan dihisapnya kuat hingga muncul tanda kemerahan disana. Kissmark. 10 menit berlalu, dan sudah ada 4 kissmark yang begitu ter-cap jelas di leher Shinichi.

Shiho berhenti mencium pemuda yang bahkan tampak tidak memprotes segala perlakuan gadis tersebut terhadapnya. Ia menatapnya sebentar lalu menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Shinichi

"Shiho…" kata pertama yang diucapkan Shinichi setelah kebungkamannya.

"Iya sayang?" jawab Shiho dengan tatapan manja.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Shinichi. Hanya saja, ia bangkit dari posisi telentangnya kemudian tangan Shinichi bergerak perlahan nan lembut di lengan kanan Shiho. Pergerakan yang lembut itu terus turun hingga tangan kekar Shinichi itu mengaitkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Shiho. Gadis _psycho—_Shiho tersenyum begitu senang atas tanggapan yang diberikan Shinichi padanya. Ia membiarkan tangan kirinya digenggam oleh Shinichi. Bahkan ia mengharapkan sentuhan lebih dari Shinichi. Seolah mendengar harapan yang hina itu, Shinichi melepas tautan jari mereka dan sedikit menyingkap rok putih Shiho. Disentuhnya lembut paha Shiho dari atas hingga betis Shiho. Sentuhan Shinichi yang gila ini membuat gadis itu lupa akan segalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Shinichi sembari mendesahkan nama Shinichi secara ero… Shinichi hanya tersenyum pelan. Ia kembali mentautkan jari-jari tangan kanannya dengan jari-jari kiri Shiho yang masih memegang kesayangannya itu.

"Shiho …" Shinichi kembali memanggil nama pembunuh gadis tersayangnya itu.

"Ada apa, _sweet heart?_" Shiho tetap menjawab panggilan Shinichi dengan nada yang sangat manis.

"….." sama seperti sebelumnya, Shinichi terdiam. Tak menjawab. Tangan kanannya menarik dagu Shiho agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Kali ini, Shinichi yang mencium Shiho tepat pada bibirnya. Shiho terbelalak kaget, tapi akhirnya ia hanya memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sensasi yang bergejolak didadanya.

Tangan kanan Shinichi pun menuju pelipis Shiho dengan cepat.

DOR!

Ah, Shinichi sepertinya sedang membalut wajah Shiho dengan warna merah yang pekat berkat yang tadi direbutnya secara diam – diam disaat Shiho terlena.

Shiho yang masih dalam posisi berciuman dengan Shinichi pun terbelalak kaget melihat cipratan darah pekat yang tersebar di wajah Shinichi. Tak lama, ia begitu merasa sakit yang begitu hebat di pelipisnya. Rasa sakit yang sangat. Dengan rasa sakit itu, ia sudah tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Shinichi beranjak dari malaikat didepannya yang mulai berubah menjadi debu di depannya itu. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Seolah ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Kini Shinichi sendirian di dalam rumah betingkat 3 itu. Suasana yang sepi dan mencekam membuat Shinichi merasa sesak pada dadanya. Ia tersadar, ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

_Ia telah mencintai manusia,_

_Ia tak bisa menjaga manusia yang ia cintai,_

_Ia telah membunuh seorang malaikat._

Ya, sudah pasti point pertama tidak akan pernah disebut sebagai suatu kesalahan oleh Shinichi, meski ia tau itu salah.

Shinichi menyebarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Begitu banyak darah diruangan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dua mayat tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan sadisnya. Jadi tak heran saja jika bau anyir begitu keras menyata penciuman Shinichi.

Sambil menahan bau anyir yang ada, Shinichi mendekati Ran-nya yang terkulai lemah. Rasa penyesalan yang menghujamnya membuatnya …. Menangis.

"R-Ran, maafkan aku … maaf" liquid bening di pelupuk matanya kini mengalir dengan tenang dan terus menerus

"Maaf … maaf … maaf" Shinichi kembali mengucapkan kata – kata yang sama …

"Ran …" ditautkan jari – jari Ran yang mulai kaku dan dingin.

"ah, kau dingin sekali. Kau sudah tak mau pegangan tangan denganku lagi?" Shinichi masih berusaha untuk mentautkan tangannya dengan tangan Ran yang sudah tak bisa digerakan itu ..

Frustasi, karena usahanya sia – sia. Shinichi berbaring disamping Ran, berbaring di atas darah Ran. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menganggap semuanya hanya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Huh, aku rasa waktu ku telah tiba" dengan posisi tetap berbaring, Shinichi kembali menatap Ran.

"_My dear, lying cold…" _Shinichi mengelus lembut pipi Ran

"_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on this day." _Shinichi tersenyum kali ini. Ia teringat saat ia berjanji pada Ran, ia akan terus bersama Ran, apapun yang terjadi.

"_My sin against God, all my act of treachery and my fault shold be paid by my death. So I will die with you. I believe, that's my fate" _Perlahan tapi pasti, perubahan terjadi pada Shinichi. Ia mengerti, 'mati' yang ia katakan bukan mati yang biasa. Ia berasal dari debu dan ia akan kembali ke bentuk asalnya, debu.

Perubahan itu semakin cepat dan cepat, sepasang kaki Shinichi telah kembali ke asalnya. 'Pengembalian asal' itu dua kali lebih cepat ketika sampai pada badan Shinichi. Shinichi hanya tersenyum, ia tau ini takdirnya.

"Ran … Maaf karena aku mencintaimu …"

Ya, selesai sudah. Pengembalian telah sempurna dan meninggalkan sehelai bulu hitam kilat diatas tumpukan debu yang mulai memerah karena menyerap carian merah Ran dibawahnya.

Debu merah itu menunjukan bahwa ada seorang manusia dan seorang malaikat itu selalu saling mencintai dan terus bersama sampai kapanpun. Dan, bulu hitam itu saksinya.

OWARI

* * *

**Author's Space :**

**Yak! Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa selesai juga :')**

**Cukup sedih juga, karna no review di chap ke dua, tapi gak apa .. mungkin banyak silent reader :'''**

**Walaupun udah selesai fic multichapku yang pertama kali berhasil ini, aku harap tetep ada yang review :')**

**Yah, FIN!**

Rise

**and**

**Shine**

**TogeHattori**


End file.
